


Do-it-yourself – the Frau Schneider way

by CharlesObscure



Series: Drunkstein [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Massage, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Self-cest, Sexual Slavery, Swearing, i'm sorry about the frau schneider fantasy, this fic is so fucked up i don't even know, usage of German, weird fantasies, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesObscure/pseuds/CharlesObscure
Summary: An alcohol-infused fantasy turns into something so much more...





	Do-it-yourself – the Frau Schneider way

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these idiots from this particular German NDH band, and I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.  
> I'm always happy receiving any comments :)
> 
>  
> 
> this is an extra for my previous fic [Schiffe versenken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522433/chapters/25862421), the detailed fantasy Christoph Schneider was talking about in chapter one. so many people wanted it, so here it is! enjoy!
> 
>    
>  ~~nope i'm most definitely not going to hell for this~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _typos can be kept or thrown into the trash ;)_

Christoph Schneider sighed. It had been a hard day, they had been promoting their album „Reise Reise“. They had spoken with journalists, and had met some fans. He obviously loved his job very much, but it was tiresome. He closed his apartment door behind him and took off his shoes, sighing again. It felt good to finally be home and alone again. 

Schneider threw his keys onto the hallway dresser and made a beeline for the bathroom. He most definitely needed a shower now. The drummer quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. He cursed as the first splashes of ice cold water hit him, but it got pleasantly warm quickly. He groaned as the warm water hit him and massaged his stiff shoulders. He could stay like this forever.

Nevertheless Schneider quickly washed himself and shampooed his hair, before rinsing everything off and leaving the shower again. He dried himself and put on his bathrobe, then he went into his bedroom and changed into his sweatpants and a comfortable shirt. He then went into the kitchen and dug through his cupboards, preparing an easy, filling meal consisting of rice, vegetables and chicken. Schneider plated everything and then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass from the cupboard. 

He carried everything into the living room and sat down onto the sofa. He was so hungry he almost didn’t taste what he was eating. He finished his dinner and then opened the bottle of whiskey with his teeth. Schneider sighed and poured himself a glass full of the amber liquid. He took the glass and had a big gulp, wincing as the drink burned in his throat. After he had almost downed the whiskey he got up and lit up the fireplace, craving the nice warmth from it.

Schneider went back to the sofa, sitting down again and finished the whiskey. He poured himself another glass and gulped it down in one go. He sighed again and threw his head back. The alcohol had started to affect him, making him feel light-headed and giving him the nice buzz he craved. He closed his eyes for a while before he turned on the TV, keeping it on low volume just to have some background noise. Some kind of soap opera was on, “Desperate Housewives”, he read on the screen, before he took the glass again and ignored the television. He quickly emptied the glass and poured himself another one, before opening a packet of cookies that was laying on the coffee table. 

Schneider slowly pulled out a biscuit, savouring its taste and licking his lips. He deserved this. He ate a handful of them, in-between his sips of the whiskey. He felt cosy on the sofa, warmth radiating from the fireplace, making him feel warm from the outside. The whiskey made him feel warm from the inside as well, and he sighed again, closing his eyes. The only thing missing that would make everything perfect was a half-naked woman, lounging on the carpet in front of the fireplace. He put the glass down onto the coffee table and let his mind wander.

She would only be wearing white lacy panties and maybe some red high-heels… Schneider grinned, pleased and lazily let his hand roam over his chest. She would turn around and look at him with heated eyes, her beautiful breasts perky and her pink nipples hard. She would then beckon him over towards her and he would slide a hand inside her panties, feeling her wetness…

Schneider moaned, feeling his dick react inside his pants. He let his hand slide underneath his shirt, teasing at a nipple before he lazily drew circles onto his stomach and moved his hand further south, shivering in anticipation. He then would pull down her panties and… 

A new fantasy appeared inside his head, suddenly, and crystal clear. He gasped at the sharpness of it. The willing woman inside his mind disappeared, and then _she_ entered. 

_She_ immediately filled the living room with her presence and took his breath away. Her brown curls accurately brushed, her red lipstick and coal black eyeliner perfectly accentuating her sharp features. Christoph heard Frau’s high-heels clicking on the floor as they made their way towards him. Frau Schneider stopped in front of him and looked down at him with a displeased look. The drummer shivered in anticipation. “Who told you to lie down onto the sofa?! You know very well that this spot is mine and mine only!”, she sharply said.

Christoph flinched and quickly got off the couch, dropping to his knees. “Yes, Frau Schneider”, he said and bit his nail. “Geht doch!”, Frau said and sat down onto the sofa, taking off her heels. “Stell den Fernseher lauter!”, she ordered and gestured towards the television. “Yes, Frau Schneider”, Christoph said and turned up the volume. “I had a bad day today, and I’d at least appreciate some structure at home!” She threw him a look and then grabbed the glass from the coffee table, pouring herself some of the amber liquid. “Braver Junge, you know what mama likes!”, she nodded appreciative and took a sip from the whiskey, before grabbing a biscuit. She bit a piece off, before she suddenly stopped chewing. “Du, Hund!”, she spat. Christoph immediately looked at her furious face, flinching. 

“You fucking know that I can’t stand strawberry biscuits!”, Frau Schneider spat, her eyes full of anger. A small sound escaped Christoph’s throat. “I-I’m sorry, Frau Schneider…”, he whimpered. But Frau didn’t take his answer as an excuse. She grabbed her handbag and pulled out her riding crop, slapping it onto her hand. “How many times do I have to tell you until you fucking get it right?”, she said, absolutely livid. Christoph stuttered, his brain desperately searching for an excuse, but nothing came to mind. 

“Dann muss ich dich wieder bestrafen!”, the brunette woman said. She stooped and grabbed the drummer by the scruff of his neck. “Where is your collar?”, she barked. “Y-you put it away to get it repaired…”, Christoph mumbled. “Yes, right, I did”, Frau remembered before she reached into her handbag again, pulling out a new collar. She quickly put it around the drummer’s neck, before she slapped his face with her open hand. 

“Stay on your knees and shut your fucking mouth”, she commanded, and Christoph hastily obeyed. His jaw hurt, but he started to feel excitement surge inside his veins. Frau then turned her attention back towards the TV and opened a box of chocolate. Schneider kneeled at her feet, breathing as quietly as possible, but a speck of dust in the air made him sneeze. A mistake, as it seemed, because Frau Schneider made a displeased sound and hit him with her riding crop. “What a disappointment you are, you can’t even shut up!”, she scolded and hit him again. Christoph didn’t dare to answer; the riding crop had hit his arm and left an angry red mark. He submissively kneeled at Frau’s feet for a couple of minutes, while she watched her soap opera and enjoyed some chocolate. The brunette woman then turned her attention back towards the drummer, and she pressed her tight-clad feet at the kneeling man’s chest without comment.

Christoph understood her hint, carefully took her right foot and started massaging it. Frau sighed and continued watching TV. He massaged her foot for a while, then turned his attention towards the other foot as well, before massaging them both simultaneously. A pleased noise escaped Frau Schneider’s lips and she wiggled her feet a little. Christoph then increased his pressure and heard her gasp. “Oh ja, genau dort…”, she groaned and the drummer felt his dick twitch in his sweatpants. 

“Yes, good, my dog…”, the brunette woman breathed and caressed Christoph’s face with her riding crop. He shivered but didn’t let go of her feet. “You like to please me, don’t you, my little dog?” Schneider nodded eagerly, and he could hear Frau giggling. “Always so eager, aren’t you…”, she whispered and grabbed him by the collar. Christoph let go of her feet and awaited her orders, his heart beating fast inside his chest.

Frau Schneider put both her feet onto the ground and pulled Christoph’s collar closer towards her. “Show me what that mouth can do best and eat my pussy!”, she demanded. Christoph nodded and shyly put his hands onto her thighs. “You may speak”, Frau added and spread her legs for him. “Jawohl, Frau Schneider”, the drummer mumbled and slowly started to unbutton her blouse. Her allowing him to service her meant everything. He finished unbuttoning and Frau took off her blouse. She threw him a look and he unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her slim shoulders. 

Christoph set the bra aside and marvelled at her light, smooth skin. He tentatively kissed her collarbone and started kissing downwards. Approving noises escaped Frau’s lips and she nodded when he stopped at her breasts, searching for her permission. Christoph then quickly licked over her left nipple, enjoying the way she stirred under his touch, before he lightly sucked on it. 

A moan escaped Frau Schneider’s red lips and she arched her back, nails scratching over the sofa. “Yes, good…”, she breathed and the drummer continued his movements. He carefully massaged her right tit and squeezed her nipple, while continuing to suck on the other one. Frau Schneider writhed under him and he quickly moved away from her tits, licking over her stomach. He did not want to anger her unnecessarily. “Lower, lower, yes…”, she groaned and moved her hands into his hair. Christoph obeyed and stopped at the waistband of her skirt. “Fucking take it off already!”, Frau growled and he flinched. He pulled her skirt and her tights down with trembling hands and turned his attention towards her white lacy panties. He could see through the fabric how wet she already was and his cock twitched in his pants again. 

Christoph pulled the panties down and flinched again, as Frau Schneider had pulled on his hair and shoved him against her wetness. “Get to work, you dog!”, she growled and held on his hair with an iron grip, making it difficult to breathe. He obeyed and licked a long strip over her pussy, tasting her, before he teased her glistening folds and mouthed at her clit. Her grip on his hair grew impossibly tight, she moaned loudly and arched her hips towards Schneider’s mouth. “Ah, right there…” Her dirty noises encouraged him and he pushed his tongue into her pussy. 

“Fuck…”, he heard her curse and she let go of his hair. Christoph looked up at her and saw her squeezing her own nipples, eyes closed and mouth opened in ecstasy. He continued tongue-fucking her, his nose teasing her clit, before he felt her clamping up around his tongue. She was close. He pulled his tongue out of her and sucked on her clit again, listening to her mewling. “Ja, ja, oh fuck, I’m-“ Frau grabbed his hair again and started trembling as she orgasmed. Christoph could taste her release on his tongue and it turned him on beyond anything. He was so hard it hurt.

The drummer quickly slid a hand into his sweatpants and wrapped it around his erection, groaning at the long awaited touch. He wouldn’t last long, his cock already dripping with pre-cum. He watched Frau’s trembling body on the couch and started his movements, slow at first, but growing quicker. He couldn’t help himself, knew that she would definitely punish him for that, but his lust was much stronger than anything at that moment. 

Schneider moaned and came all over his hand, panting. His orgasm had hit him hard, without any warning. The fantasy disappeared as quickly as it had begun and he heard Frau’s heels walking away. It seemed like her scent still lingered in the air as the drummer quickly fell asleep on the couch, exhausted and utterly spent.

**Author's Note:**

> _A small glossary about the random German snippets I used (in order of appearance):_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **1.** "Geht doch!" - "There!"  
>  **2.** “Stell den Fernseher lauter!” - "Turn up the volume of the TV!"  
>  **3.** "Braver Junge" - "Good boy"  
>  **4.** "Du, Hund!" - "You, dog!"  
>  **5.** “Dann muss ich dich wieder bestrafen!” - "So I have to punish you again!"  
>  **6.** “Oh ja, genau dort…” - "Oh yes, right there..."  
>  **7.** "Jawohl, Frau Schneider” - "Yes, Frau Schneider"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i'm so sorry omg~~


End file.
